


Saturday Mornings

by milkandcigarettes



Category: Matt Watson - Fandom, Ryan Magee - Fandom, Ryan Magee / Reader, Ryan Magee / You, supermega
Genre: F/M, Police, Self-Insert, SuperMega - Freeform, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandcigarettes/pseuds/milkandcigarettes
Summary: You're a police officer who just moved to Glendale, California who stumbles upon two weird Youtubers. You run into Ryan frequently, form a friendship, and - wait. Do you like him?





	1. CH 1

You had just unpacked your last box. Finally, you’re in California where it’s always sunny and things are always changing. You had moved into a nice apartment complex less than ten miles away from the Los Angeles Police Department where you were employed as a police officer. Your shift was nice and calm considering the horror stories your coworkers tell you about their zones in LA. While you enjoyed the independence of living on your own, you got a little homesick from time to time. “I’ve only been here a month,” you thought, “I’ll get used to it.”   
After working so hard on unpacking, you decided to wander the area and explore. Might as well familiarize yourself with the neighborhood sooner rather than later.   
You take a walk down the street, down the block, and another, and so on. You’re enjoying the nice weather and calm sounds of the neighborhood: birds chirping, lawnmowers humming, and… people shouting?   
You turn your attention to two men sitting on a bench and looking into one of their phones. One was tall and thin with short dirty blond hair, and the other was a tad shorter, thicker, and had long black hair pulled up in a bun.  
“No! It’s rice! Are you kidding me!?”   
“Ryan, I’m not doing this with you again! It was puke and you know it!”  
“No! Matt, come on!”  
“Look! Look at that!” he pulled the phone closer to the other’s face, “Do you see that? It’s puke!”  
“Just because you’re scared doesn’t mean you have to lie-”  
“I’m not! Look!” he shrieked.  
You rolled your eyes and quickly walked past them in a huff. What on Earth are they talking about? Why are they shouting it? What kind of pictures or videos are they looking at? Weirdos. You walk a while longer before heading home and winding down for the night.   
You settle into bed feeling good about the day. Before drifting off to sleep a question crosses your mind. “Rice or puke?” it makes you laugh a little. “What a silly question.” You drifted off with a smile on your face.


	2. CH 2

You woke to your alarm screeching in your ear. You groan and click it off. It was finally Saturday. You had a pretty easy week, but it’s nice to have a day to yourself. What time is it? 8 a.m.? You didn’t want to get up but wanted to keep a good schedule of getting up at a reasonable time. You usually work afternoons into nights at the LAPD, from 3 to 11. You finally pulled yourself out of bed, brushed your hair and teeth, and put on some decent looking clothes. You did a little cleaning and tidying around the apartment, worked on your computer’s setup, did some laundry, and then slumped onto your computer chair. Almost all of your furniture for the living area of the apartment is still on the way because it got lost during shipping. Ugh. What was the time? Geez, only 9 am? You do a quick check of your bank account and make the decision to go out for some coffee and do some people watching. You grabbed your bag and started walking to the shop.  
The little coffee shop was very cute, you thought. It had light, earthy tones and gentle jazz and lo-fi hop playing over the quiet speakers. There were four couches and two coffee tables set up like booths, and then traditional seating with rounded wooden chairs and stools with small round tables to accompany them. You ordered your favorite type of coffee and cheerfully thanked the barista, tossing your change into their tip jar. You had trouble finding a seat because there was a crowd of teens surrounding two men and taking pictures with them. You managed to awkwardly shuffle to a table and sat down with a sigh. Sipping your coffee and watching the teens leave, you glance over to the couple that caused the traffic jam. Rice or puke boys? No way. They sit down at a table two away from yours with stressful sighs and awkward laughs. As the last teen makes his way out the door, your curiosity gets the best of you and you lean towards their table.  
“Are you two famous or something?” you ask, sounding a little more rude than you had intended.   
“Oh, uh, I guess? We have a YouTube channel,” said the taller man, motioning between himself and his friend.   
“Really? That’s pretty cool! Do you mind if I sit here?” you referenced the table closest the them.  
“No, go ahead,” he responded.  
You bounced over to the next seat and apologized if you were making them uncomfortable. They insisted you were fine, but still awkwardly shifted in their seats. You felt a little out of place, but it was good for your social life and work life if you started to know people in the area, even if it was in Glendale considering Los Angeles wasn’t too much further away.  
“Do y’all come here a lot? I’m pretty new to the area.”  
“I usually come here every other day if my bank account lets me,” the taller man laughed.  
“This is, like, the second time I’ve been here. Matt keeps dragging me out here so I can become a ‘coffee man.’ Although I’d rather be sleeping in on a Saturday morning,” the other said, motioning to who you assumed is Matt now.  
“I swear! I’m going to turn you into a coffee man, Ryan!” he shouted in a more funny-hushed tone to not cause attention to the table.  
You laughed before double-checking their names with a “So… Matt, and Ryan?” pointing at each of them. They nodded and smiled, asking your name.  
“I’m (y/n).”  
“Nice to meet you, (y/n)” they both chimed.   
You laughed a little. “Sorry, but The Coffee Man sounds like a terrible, low-budget horror movie.”  
They both laughed, making you beam just a little. ‘Am I making friends? Nice!’ you thought to yourself.  
“The Coffee Man! Rated D for Dark Brew,” Ryan said in his best horror announcer voice.  
“More like D for Dicks!”  
“Matt! Stop!”  
The three of you laughed. You decided not to ruin the good time by mentioning that there was no such thing as a dark brew. You think he meant dark roast, but then again, Ryan wasn’t a coffee man apparently! The three of you chatted for a good while longer. Every now and again you would take a small break to drink your coffee and watch the two playfully bicker. This was fun. You went to take another sip of your coffee and got nothing. Empty? You had been having so much fun, you didn’t even realize you had sucked down your drink. Suddenly, you got a little embarrassed. Standing up and pushing your chair in you said,  
“Hey guys, thanks for a great time. Sorry for barging in on you. Have a great day!” You patted them each on the shoulder.  
“Anytime!” Ryan said a little too loudly. His face flushed a tad, aware of how quick and loud he had responded.  
“It was fun, thanks for hanging with us,” Matt laughed.   
You smiled and headed back home to get ready to do some grocery shopping. Yay. But regardless, your day is made after such a fun conversation.  
“What was that about?” Matt laughed as soon as you were out of view from the window.  
“I don’t know!” Ryan stuttered. “She was cute and fun to talk to.”  
Matt laughed and Ryan socked him in the shoulder before the two carried on with their Saturday.


	3. CH 3

Throughout your week you tried making new friends by chatting with people on your walks every night. Some people are incredibly kind and fun, others are too uncomfortable to talk with you, and some are just plainly the kind of people you would complain about for the next three days in a retail job- nasty and rude. While some conversations were pleasant and you started making friends with friendly faces, you kept thinking about Matt and Ryan and how fun are freely you could talk with them. Conversations like that were what you craved, and something you’ve been missing since you moved. Drinks with coworkers were fun, friendly chats with neighbors and locals around LA and Glendale, but it sucked that you couldn’t just be completely yourself in a comfortable environment.   
‘Oh well,’ you thought, ‘the more I work, the more comfortable everyone will be around me. Work friends are great!’ You finished off a stressful week and woke up incredibly grumpy come Saturday morning. You rubbed your eyes and got ready for the day. What to do, though? You’ve been pretty on top of all the cleaning and laundry in the apartment, and haven’t really gone through many groceries. Not that you really wanted to fight off older women with coupons so early in the morning, even if you needed to do some serious shopping. ‘Just some more milk, bananas, and maybe a box of granola bars is all I really need,’ you thought to yourself, ‘I definitely don’t have to get it now, if today at all.’ You wandered your apartment, watered your plants, checked to see if your whole darn living room was anywhere near California yet- Ugh. Getting there. What to do? It was rolling around 9 am. Maybe some coffee would be good. You grabbed your bag and sluggishly made your way out the door.   
You walk into the coffee shop and scan the small number of customers. No Matt or Ryan in sight. Oh well, maybe it was a one-time friendship. It was really fun, though. Your ordered, tipped, and sat down. You tipped your head back and lightly hit the wall, closing your eyes and breathing in the sweet smell of coffee while listening to the soft tunes playing over the speakers. God, this was relaxing.  
“Is this seat taken?”  
You jolted back into reality and looked towards the voice.  
“Hey!” you smiled. “Good to see you, Ryan!”  
He takes the seat across from you and gives you the warmest smile through the crippling social anxiety he was so clearly trying to break through.  
“Matt not with you today?” you asked, looking around the shop.  
“We’re not attached at the hip, y’know.”  
“So does this mean you’ve become The Coffee Man?”  
“Yes… Doc says it’s only a matter of time before the beans take over my entire bloodstream!” He suppressed a laugh, making his nose scrunch up. You smiled and let out a little laugh in response.   
“Yeah, but, I thought I’d give coffee another try.”  
“I’m glad,” you smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you.”  
He gave a tiny smile, looking down into his drink. The two of you chatted about life and your interests. You learned that Ryan has a real interest in film making and had playful arguments on movies that you think are great, but he thinks are shit and visa versa.   
“So, what? You and Matt said you have a YouTube channel?”  
“Uh, yeah. We make videos about games, live-action skits, podcasts, and stuff like that.” He blushed, seeming almost embarrassed.  
“That’s really cool! Do you like it?”  
“Yeah, it’s alright.”  
There was an awkward pause. You wanted to ask more about his channel but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. You assumed he didn’t want you watching. Did he think you’d make fun of him? Is it that embarrassing?  
“So, what do you do?” Ryan asked, putting on a gentle smile. Just as you were about to answer your phone starts to ring.  
You glance down and notice it’s your boss calling. You excuse yourself from the table and answer. Your boss tells you to come down to the station to fill out some paperwork and do a brief ride-along with your “partner” to familiarize yourself with the city a little more. You sighed, put your phone back into your pocket, and made your way back to the table.   
“Everything okay?” Ryan asks.  
“Yeah, I gotta run into work though. Thanks for hanging out with me, I enjoyed seeing you.” You squeezed his shoulder and headed out.  
Work wasn’t terrible. A little extra cash on a day you didn’t have a lot going on anyway. Even if you had nothing to, you were kind of bummed that you had to leave Ryan so suddenly. You really liked talking to him. He was pretty much your only constant friend outside of work, despite talking to him just twice. You really hoped to see him again.   
You finished up with your paperwork, had a quick ride-along, and really tried your best to remember all the side roads of your route. Hard to believe in just a few months you won’t be with your partner anymore. You’ll be out of the training period, get your own squad car, your own route, and won’t have someone breathing down your neck and telling you in such a condescending tone that you’re doing something wrong. You love your partner, but it’s like you’re a teenager again- no real freedom in your job.   
“Sorry you had to come in on the weekend, (y/n).”  
“Oh, it’s fine,” you said, snapping out of your trance.   
“Are you okay? You seem really out of it.”  
“Yeah, I’m alright. I was hanging out with someone, so I guess I’m a little bummed that I had to cut it short.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry!”  
“It’s fine,” you laughed, trying to focus on work.  
You finally clocked out and ran to the grocery store, did some laundry, the whole deal. The following week was relatively calm. A few car lock-outs, a couple of DUI arrests, and a domestic violence case. For downtown LA, not too bad, you think. You can’t wait for the week to be over, though.


	4. CH 4

Saturday morning, finally. You jump out of bed feeling oddly refreshed. A good night’s sleep? Sick! You got ready in record time. What’s going on with you? Holy crap, you’re excited to get coffee. Didn’t think you were a coffee fanatic, huh. Weird.  
Your heart was almost out of your chest on the way to the shop. God, you hope Ryan is there. What? Why? You like talking to him, he’s a lot of fun. What if he’s not there? Oh no… Snap out of it! Who cares? You’re here for coffee.   
You order your coffee and a blueberry muffin. You take a bite while leisurely strolling to your usual spot. You scan the shop and see a familiar face. Your face lights up and you walk a little quicker towards a waving Ryan.  
“Hey!” You say, a little too loud from your excitement.   
“Hey,” he chuckles. “How are you?”  
“I’m…great! Happy to see you.”  
“I thought maybe this could be, like, our thing,” Ryan says shyly, through a laugh.   
You smile. Your face feels hot- oh God, are you blushing? Through all of Ryan’s rude humor, you’re almost surprised he could be so sweet.   
“Oh shit! Is that a blueberry muffin?” Ryan looked back to the counter excitedly, seeing if they had any more.  
You split the muffin in half and set it in front of him. “Here.”  
“No, no, that’s okay.” He picked it up and tried to hand it back to you.  
“Ew, no, it’s got your cooties! You have to eat it!” You teased.  
He let out one of those sigh-laughs and ate the muffin. The two of you talked about recent movies, comedians, and argued about which girl scout cookie was the best. You both finished your coffees and realized that meant it was time to go. A sad silence fell over you and Ryan.  
“Uhh,” he started, “do you want to walk around for a bit? Or are you, like, busy today?”  
“I’d love to go for a walk,” you said, smiling and so happy that he wanted to continue talking to you as much as you did with him.   
You got up and headed out the door with him, following his lead. Wandering the sidewalk and chatting and joking. You head into a park and lose your minds over several dogs you see. Ryan shows you pictures of his dog, Lego. You love him. You have to pet that dog. What you wouldn’t do to see that dog. You start talking about TV shows and silly commercials.  
“Yeah! Do you remember that one commercial that-”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Ryan interrupted, “say that again.”  
“What? Commercial?”  
Ryan laughed. “Oh my god! (Y/n)! It’s commercial!”  
“W-What? Is that not how it’s said? Oh my god! I’ve been saying it wrong my whole life!” you panic laugh. You’re so embarrassed!  
Ryan let out a genuine laugh. Holy shit. That is the cutest, silliest laugh you’ve ever heard in your life.  
“Ryan,” you start, “I fucking love your laugh.”  
He stops. “No! You’re making fun of me!”  
“Not at all! That is the most joyous laugh I’ve ever heard in my entire life.”  
He smiled. Jesus Christ, if it kills you you’re going to make him laugh like that again. The two of you eventually made it to a bench and chatted, joked, teased, and had an all-out good time. Ryan glanced at his phone and quickly stood up. Holy crap it was past noon.  
“Shit, I have to let Lego out.”  
“Oh, okay,” you said standing up, “go let that little man go potty!”  
He smiled but looked a little sad to go.   
“I had a lot of fun.” He offered his hand to pull you off the bench.  
“Same thing next week?” you said hopefully, taking his hand and standing next to him.  
He gave a soft smile. “Same thing next week.”  
You went home and laid on the floor. Wow. He is so much fun to spend time with. You were sad you had to stop but so happy that you two just lost complete track of time spending time together. You can’t wait for next Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little context to this one: I say "commercial" wrong and that part of the chapter was almost a copy and paste of the conversation I had with my family when I found out. (I pronounce it "com-marshal" instead of "com-mercial")


	5. CH 5

The following week was horrifically terrible. You had a false alarm for an active shooter in a middle school, which terrified you to your core on what you would find when you got there. Thankfully it was just a kid talking big, and you held him in a conference office for nearly an hour to borderline shout at him. On Wednesday you saw Matt and sat with him for a while and chatted. After work, you two grabbed drinks and laughed over videos of his cat, Banana. You had a drug trafficking arrest with less-than-pleasant fellows. Or maybe you should say felons, you roll your eyes just thinking about the stressful encounter. You also had an elderly death inside of the home that you had to deal with. That was an easy thing, but you just felt so bad. Poor thing died all alone in her home and no one noticed for 4 days. You pulled her out of the home and got death certificates and whatnot. Finally, Saturday rolls around. You can’t wait to see Ryan. You were about to head out the door when your phone rings. Who could be calling? Your boss? Why though?   
“Hey, what’s up?” you answer.  
“Good morning. I’m really sorry to do this, but we need you to come in to cover a shift.”  
“A whole shift or a few hours? I kind of have plans this morning.”  
“Just until noon.”  
“Alright,” you sigh, “I’ll be in as soon as I can.”  
You put on your uniform and head out the door. God, you’re in such a bad mood now. Y’know what? What're five extra minutes to your commute? You swing by the coffee shop and see Ryan sitting by himself, looking sad. Your heart breaks a little. How long has he been waiting for you? Does he think you forgot about him? What does he think about you as a person now?   
You walk into the coffee shop and lots of heads turn. Oh shit, it’s a cop. You walk to the counter and order, put a tip in the jar, and power walk over to Ryan. You gently touch his shoulder.  
“Ryan, I’m so sorry I’m late! I got called into work.”  
“Oh! It’s-it’s okay. You’re a police officer?”  
“Yeah,” you awkwardly smile. “I get off at noon. Are you busy later?”  
“Uh… no, actually. My day’s clear to hang out with you.” He laughs.   
You smile and grab a napkin. He looks at you a little confused. You write your number on it and slide it towards him.  
“Text me when and where you want to meet. I’ll be there.” You smile and head out the door.  
You didn’t do much at work, a bit of paperwork, a bit of patrol. Nothing too crazy. You covered the greeting window in the entrance of the station while your normal “secretary” was on break. Finally, the officer you were covering for came in. He apologizes and thanks you for covering for him. You poke and tease him a bit before clocking out. You had a quick chat with the morning crew and eventually wandered into the break room for some coffee. Your phone buzzes. It’s a text from an unknown number.

hey its ryan. park we went to last week good? whenever you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that the text conversations aren't being italicized. Oof. I hope it still makes sense!!


	6. CH 6

You smile and text back.

Sounds good! I’ll be there in an hour!

You drive what’s supposed to be 20 minutes back to your apartment, but because of LA traffic, it takes you 45 minutes. Shit, you’re supposed to meet Ryan in 15 minutes! You frantically change into jeans and a comfy black t-shirt to hide the amount of sweat you’re about to accumulate by actually running to the park.   
You finally make it to the park. Five minutes late, but pretty good time. You fix your hair and slump down on a nearby bench.

I’m here! Over on a bench, scoping out a cute pooch. 

what kinda pooch we talking about lol

Sweet little chocolate lab!

i see you lol

Ryan walks over and sits next to you. He greets you and puts his hair up in a bun.   
“How was work?”  
“Pretty boring if I’m being honest.”  
“Really? I feel like an officer would live an exciting work life.”  
You chuckle. “Sometimes. I’m not really used to the morning shift, so I just kind of did work in the station.”  
“When do you usually work?”  
“Mid-afternoon to night.”  
“Nice.”  
The conversation went on a tad longer. The formalities of “do you like it?” “what do you do there?” “I bet you meet some real wild people,” and like questions and comments.   
“So, Matt told me you two hung out the other day?”  
“Yeah. What, you jealous?”  
“Wh- No!”  
You laughed and he joined. He looked a tad awkward before asking.  
“So… what did you guys talk about?”  
“Mostly about Banana.”  
“Okay!” He got almost angry. “Important question. What’s better? Cats or dogs?”  
“Wh-” he cut you off.  
“Matt says cats! I say dogs!”  
“You’re so mad!” you laugh at his rage. He breathes a heavy sigh. “I think you both are biased in your opinions.”  
“Sure, but what do you think?”  
“Personally, I like dogs.”  
“Yes! Thank you!” He celebrated.  
“Is this Cats vs. Dogs?” you laugh. “Wait, no. The movie is Cats and Dogs!”  
He laughed at the thought of the movie.  
“Who played the dog again?” you ask and he chuckled. “I think, like, Matt Damon or something?”  
“MATT DAMON!?” He howled in laughter.   
“Right? I don’t know! He was in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, so why not Cats and Dogs?”  
Ryan pulls out his phone for a quick Google search.  
“(Y/n)! It’s Toby Maguire!”  
“No! You’re wrong!” You tease. But at the same time, what.   
He shoves his phone in your face.  
“Did they put any Spiderman references in the movie? I don’t remember.”  
He laughs so hard he nearly falls off the bench. You calm down and enjoy this bonding moment. It was only 1:46 pm. You still had the whole day with him, if he let you spend it with him.   
“Ryan!” you shout.  
“(Y/n)!” he responds, surprised at the sudden increase in volume.   
“You hungry?”  
“Always.” He laughs. “I haven’t eaten since 9:30!”  
“Get up, then!” you jump off the bench and pat his knee in encouragement.   
He pulls himself up and starts to follow your lead out of the park.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see, Magee!”  
“Did Matt tell you my last name?”  
“No? What is it?”  
“…It’s Magee.” He laughs a little.  
“NO WAY!” then, he starts to laugh a tad more. “You’re kidding, that’s awesome! I love that!”  
“What’s yours?”  
“(Y/ln).”  
“Very nice,” he says. “So, where were we going again?”  
“I said, you’ll see!” you laugh and march onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Matt Damon/Toby Maguire conversation is a thought I had to myself an hour before I wrote this chapter and I'm still in shock. I don't know why I thought it was Matt Damon. In my defense, I haven't seen the movie in forever.  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	7. CH 7

“Uhm…” Actually, where were you going? “What kind of food do you like?”  
Ryan chuckled, clearly knowing that you had no idea where you were going.   
“To be honest, I could go for just some pizza if you’re feeling it?”  
“Pizza it is!”  
You lead the way to a nice looking local pizzeria. You sat and argued on what kind of pizza to get. You settle on plain cheese pizza. While waiting, you talk about pizza in Pennsylvania.   
“What. I hate that. That sounds awful.”   
“No! It’s really good! But yeah, it’s the hot crust and sauce and then cold, thick shredded cheese on top. Stop making that face! It sounds weird, but it’s good!”  
He smiled and rolled his eyes. You were about to defend yourself again, but the waiter interrupted by placing the pizza pan onto the table. You and Ryan dug in and chatted about the day.   
By the end of the meal, of course, the check comes. You and Ryan both reach for it and end up touching hands. Neither of you pulls away.   
“I, uh, I thought you’d pull your hand away, (y/n)?”  
“And let you win? Not a chance.” You swipe the check away from him while he relaxed into a smile.   
“Hey!’  
“Hey yourself, I win!” You jumped up and playfully ran to pay.  
He wandered to your side and acted annoyed.   
“Y’know, it’s traditionally the guy who pays for the meal,” he teased.  
“Are you gonna cry?”  
“Whatever, Ming.”  
“What in the goddamn hell are you talking about?”  
He let out a laugh, refusing to tell you. Heading out the door, you passed one of those cheap claw machines.  
“Yo!” you press your hands onto the glass. “Look at this Yoshi!”  
“Got it,” Ryan said, throwing some quarters into the machine.  
“Ryan, no, it’s okay.”  
“Dear, Jesus,” he said in a silly voice. You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Please grant me the power to catch this Yoshi, Amen.”  
“Amen.” You giggle out.  
Oh? Holy shit? Holy shit! He got it!  
Ryan spins around and in a very grand manner presents the Yoshi.  
“M’lady.”  
“Shut up.” You laugh and take the Yoshi, hugging it close.   
The two of you stroll around Glendale, admiring the beautiful weather.   
“What do you want to do now?” Ryan asks.  
You shrug, giving a quick “I don’t know.”  
You wandered back to the park and explored it a bit more. You swung on the swings and chatted, played on the monkey bars, and struggled to fit your hips into the child-sized slide.  
“Ryan!!”  
“I told you!” he giggled.  
“Help me, I’m stuck!”  
He laughed and climbed up to the slide. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up while you twisted your hips out of the slide.   
“Yay!” you said. He let you go and you slid down the slide. “Thank you!!”  
He shot you a thumbs up and went to slide down the slide.  
“Oh fuck… (y/n), you’re gonna laugh.”  
You look up and see that now he’s stuck in the slide. You couldn’t help but laugh. He pulls himself out and fumbles down the slide. You helped him off the ground and held his hand a little too long because you were laughing so hard. But then again, he didn’t pull away, let alone let go. The two of you continued to play at the park, chatting and laughing… two grown adults.   
The sun started setting while you and Ryan sat on the swings. You look over and see his eyes illuminated by the sun. Wow, they’re so pretty. You feel your face flush, and you quickly look away from him.   
Ryan glances at his phone and looks a little surprised. He looks over at you and shifts a little in the swing.  
“Do you, uh…do you have work tomorrow?”  
“Nope!” you say, “I can be out alllll night! No curfew!” you push his swing lightly, laughing.   
He clears his throat and faces you. You immediately stop laughing. What’s going on? Is he mad at you? Was that joke not good? Uhm!  
“I really like hanging out with you,” he said, struggling to maintain eye contact.  
“I really like hanging out with you, too,” you replied, very softly. The pink in your cheeks was near burning your face. You smiled and looked to the ground.  
You could hear him kind of smile-sigh. He got up and offered you a hand.  
“I’m feeling a 7/11 run. You in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this! I've been super busy with work and haven't been able to write a lot!


	8. CH 8

“Sure,” you take his hand and stand up. He squeezed your hand for a moment longer before letting go. “I don’t think I’ve been to 7/11 before, if I’m being honest.”  
Ryan’s smile fades as he lets out a high-pitched “What!” You laugh.  
“How! How have you never been to 7/11!”  
“I don’t know, my hometown didn’t really have any and I haven’t had a real need to go since I’ve moved out here.”  
His pace quickened, almost frantically leading you to the store. You giggled as you see playful frustration cross his face. He soon calms down and you two pleasantly chat on the way to the store.   
You make it to the store and browse the isles. Ryan grabs a few snacks and plops them down into your arms with a distracted “Hold these, please.” You roll your eyes and follow him through the store, holding his snacks.   
“Oh! Dude!” he says excitedly, turning to you, “You have to get a slurpee!”  
“Okay,” you laugh out, placing the snacks on a counter and grabbing a cup.  
“Now here’s a little secret, are you watching?”  
“I’m watching, Ryan.”  
“Just…top it off a little,” he fills the lid of his slurpee cup and admires it immediately afterward, placing a straw into his frozen treat. He gestures for you to get yours.  
You picked the blue slurpee because you liked how bright it was. I guess it’s blue flavor? You do as Ryan just showed you and topped off the lid. He gave a gentle golf clap.  
“Very good form, amazing! You’re a pro!”  
You playfully scoff and scoop up his snacks. He leads you to the counter. You dump the snacks down and start to fish for your wallet.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Ryan says, nearly swatting your wallet out of your hands. “This one’s on me.”  
“Aw, c’ mon Ryan, it’s not a big deal-”  
“And that’s why you’re gonna let me pay.”  
You huffed, not wanting to cause a scene and let him pay. The two of you walk out of the store and down the street. You give him a soft thank you for paying.  
“What kind did you get, Ry?”  
“Ry?”  
“Ry-Guy! What kind of slurpee did you get!” You did a little hop to see into the cup he was holding to his face.  
“I got the Coke flavor,” he let out a slight giggle, watching you in your sugar high.  
“Is that one your favorite?”  
“You want a sippy?”  
“P-Pardon?”  
“A sippy.”  
You laugh and take a small sip.   
“You’re too silly,” you say.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yeah! It’s good! Here, try mine!” you hold your cup to Ryan’s face and he takes a sip. He nods, analyzing the flavor.  
“It’s good! What flavor is it?”  
“…Blue…flavor.”  
He laughed and nearly tripped on the sidewalk. You two strolled down the sidewalks, not really having anywhere to go in mind- just enjoying each other’s company. You finished your slurpees and compared tongue colors. After a bit, Ryan practically slams a bag of chips into your chest.  
“Whoa!”  
“For you! I hope that flavor is okay?” he asked, looking a little worried he didn’t ask.   
“Thank you, Ryan,” you smiled. He returned the smile and popped open a bag of BBQ chips.  
Before you knew it you were back at the park and it was going on 10:00 pm. Ryan noticed the time and told you that he had to start heading home. Your heart sank a bit.  
“I know I said it earlier, but I really like hanging out with you. I had a great time,” he said with a smile.   
“Me too,” you said, giving him a hug. He embraced you, and you felt so warm and safe in his arms. You let your emotions get the best of you and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Text me when you get home safe, okay?” you blurted out, almost not waiting for a response.  
“O-Okay,” Ryan said, his cheeks turning pink.  
You power walked back home. What is wrong with you! You kissed him!? He probably hates you now! Why can’t you control yourself? Ugh! But… maybe he didn’t mind? Maybe he could look past it? You don’t know! You flop onto your bed, frustrated. Your heart was pounding from the excitement and joy from the day, and thinking about how Ryan’s beard tickled your lips. Ugh! What does he think of you now!

hey. made it home

You practically pounce your phone to reply.

I had fun! Glad you’re home safe! :)

You were exhausted, yet somehow was still restless trying to get to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wicked delay! I almost lost all the progress of this fic the other day because my computer shut down and it didn't want to restore this. But we're back and I'll get started writing on new chapters! If you're enjoying please leave kudos and a comment! <3


	9. CH 9

The next couple of days were fairly normal. Matt texted you on Tuesday saying that Ryan gave him your number. On Wednesday the two of you went out for lunch before you worked.  
“We need to hang out more!” Matt said punching your shoulder while you sat down at the table.  
“We totally should! You have my number now, so just text me to make plans.”  
“You bet.”  
The waitress took your orders. Matt let out a big sigh.  
“So.”  
“Uh-oh,” you chuckled.   
“Ryan told me something the other day.”  
“Okay?”  
“Uh… Something that happened while you guys were hanging out the other day?”  
“Oh. I think I know what you’re talking about,” you laugh nervously.  
“You gave my boy a little kiss,” he said in a goofy voice.  
“Matt, I’m actually freaking out about it. Is he mad at me?”  
“What?” Matt laughed. “Why would he be mad at you?”  
“I don’t know! I just kind of did it and now I’m worried he’s mad or hates me or it’s gonna be awkward next time I see him.”  
“He’s fine, (y/n). He’s not mad at you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive.”  
“Oh fuck, with what? Is it contagious?”   
“Shut up!” he laughed. After a moment he took a breath and quit the smile, “Okay, but I do have a question. Do you have feelings for Ryan?”  
“I don’t know,” your face flushed, “maybe. He’s really nice and great to be around. I literally count the days before I get to hang out with him.”  
“Oooooh!” he teased. “You got a cru-ush!” he playfully poked in a sing-song voice.  
“Shut up!” you laughed.  
The two of you finish your meal, chatting about life and a bit more about Ryan. You like hanging out with Matt, he’s fun.   
The rest of the week was fine regarding work. Emotionally, you were panicked on what Ryan thought of you.  
Saturday finally came and your throat felt tight. You were still excited to see Ryan, but so worried about what he might think or say. You got ready and headed out. You didn’t see Ryan when you got there. You ordered, tipped, and sat where you usually did.  
Twenty minutes passed and you started getting worried. Should you text him? Maybe not. Another twenty minutes pass. An hour. You finished your coffee and was thinking about leaving, feeling your heart sink. Suddenly, Ryan pushes through the door and sits down.  
“Oh my god, (y/n), I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s okay, what’s going on?”  
“I just overslept, I’m so sorry. I feel like an asshole.”  
“No, you’re okay,” you laugh out a little.   
He buys his coffee and comes back with a muffin for you. You thank him and he offers his hand to you.  
“Hm?”  
“Come on, (y/n). I feel like you’ve been here long enough. Let’s walk around.”  
“Okay,” you say taking his hand.   
You two walk down the road, you’re enjoying your muffin, and he’s groggily sipping his coffee. You were wandering the neighborhood and walked past a bit of construction. A few of the guys whistled at you. You flipped them off. Two more of them started hollering “Hey baby” and “Where you going?” You shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to shout and cause a scene. Suddenly, Ryan throws an arm over your shoulder and pulls you closer. Your face feels hot and the two of you walk faster to get away from the scene. You give him a soft ‘thank you,’ noticing that no one had cat called again since he threw his arm around you.  
You wound up at the park you usually go to. Why fix what ain’t broken, right? The two of you sit under a big tree to relish in the sweet, sweet shade, away from the California heat. Ryan apologized at least three more times for being so late.   
“How long do you want to hang out?” he asked. “I’ve got the whole day clear.”  
“As long as you’ll let me,” you say truthfully, laughing a bit. “I lost a whole hour with you, gotta hang out extra long now!”  
He chuckled, nodding his head.  
“I think I can do that, (y/n).”


	10. CH 10

Chatting and laughing per usual, Ryan catches you staring.   
“What?” he asks.  
“I just love your laugh. It makes me smile.”  
He gives a “psh!” and looks away, trying to hide his obvious smile.  
“So,” you start, “I wanted to apologize to you.”  
“For what?”  
“Just…last week, I guess? The, uh-”  
“Oh, what? The little kiss? Don’t even worry about it.”  
“No, Ryan, I’m embarrassed about it!”  
“(Y/n), I should be apologizing to you. I’m a dirty, dirty boy.”  
“Guess I’m a bit nasty too, then” you teased.  
The two of you smile at each other, relieved that the conversation went so smoothly.  
Ryan gets up and offers his hand to you. You take it and stand up, just following wherever he takes you. Not really the best idea, but you hope that at this point Ryan isn’t plotting to murder you. He walks you into a restaurant and you give him a look.  
“Lunch.” Is all he says.  
You sit down and protest if he thinks he’s paying. He insists he is. You tell him you won’t eat. He tells you that you fucking better.  
You two giggle and chat, enjoying your food. Ryan was slightly upset that you didn’t go all out just because of the price.  
“(Y/n), I am a famous YouTuber!” he says sarcastically. “I can pay for things, why don’t you get something else?”  
“No, Ryan, it’s okay. I’m fine. I’m full, actually.”  
He gives you a dissatisfied side-eye and you roll yours. You two finish your food and start walking. He starts telling you about all his favorite places to eat back in South Carolina, you smile listening to him gush about things that make him happy.   
“What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?” Ryan asks, breaking your brief silence.  
“Uhm!” you think excitedly. “The beach!”  
He chuckles. “The beach?”  
“Yes! Long Beach! Let’s go!!” you pump your fists in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! I haven't been writing a lot recently and this is the last chapter I had ready. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and hope to tackle 2-3 chapters a night. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this a little more. I have plenty of plans for the coming chapters! You and Ryan better gear up for some fun activities lol!   
> Please leave kudos and/or comment if you're enjoying! Love y'all <3


	11. CH 11

Ryan decides that he’ll drive. You two walk back to his home and you practically beg him to see Lego. He laughed and walked you into his house.  
“I’m sorry it’s such a mess, I wasn’t expecting company,” he says in between trying to hush Lego’s barking.  
You assure him that it is absolutely no problem and you drop to the ground with open arms.   
“Baby boy!! Little Lego!” you call in a baby-voice.   
Ryan smiles down at you while Lego cautiously walks towards you. As soon as he realizes you’re not a threat, he throws himself into you. You laugh and pet him, giving him plenty of scritches with your excited baby-talk.   
After a bit, you make your way back to the car, both of you excitedly talking about how great Lego is. You jump into his little car and buckle up, getting ready for the near 40-minute drive.   
The two of you sang and laughed the entire trip. You talked about your love for car rides and how it’s double fun with the right company, shooting a glance to Ryan. His face gets a little pink, but you can’t tell if it’s blush or just the sun starting to brighten his cheeks. You finally arrive at the beach and Ryan insists to wander around the city for a bit. You roam the sidewalks, babbling about this and that. Ryan giggles and listens intently. You blush for a moment, feeling flattered that he lets you ramble for near hours on end about nothing in particular. You make your way to the pier and people watch, play games, get a little bit of food. The two of you wander and wander until the sun starts to set. You see the beach in the near distance and shoot a glance at Ryan.  
“What?” he asks.  
“Race you?” you smile with mischief flashing in your eyes.  
“What?” he asks again through a giggle.  
“Race you!” You push him lightly and take off towards the beach. First, a heavy sprint, then to a light jog, looking back to him.  
You see him laughing and jogging over to you. You smile brightly, happy that he’s taking part in your shenanigans, and continue running to the beach. You were 15 or so feet from the sand. Victory is in sight!! Suddenly you hear “AHA!!!” and feel a light slap on your lower back. You turn around in a little bit of shock and a whole lot of confusion.   
A flip-flop? GASP! A flip-flop!!  
“Hey!” you shout, hearing Ryan laugh as he continues to run. “You threw your shoe at me!?”  
“All is fair in love and war!” he shouts back, rushing past you and onto the sand, throwing his arms up in victory. “I win!”  
You pick his shoe up and throw it at him playfully, laughing. The two of you walk along the water. You chat, pick up pretty shells to show each other, pocket a few of them the two of you deemed as “gifts” for each other, threw and skipped rocks, built tiny sandcastles, and you each gave each other some sneaky splashes when the other wasn’t looking.  
After a long while of roaming, you two sat down and took in the view.  
“God, that’s beautiful.” Ryan admires the sunset.  
You smile at him and agree. “I didn’t really take you as the sentimental type, Mr. Magee.”  
“Hey, I can admit when things are beautiful, look at that. Look at that sunset over the ocean, it’s gorgeous.”  
“I’m not disagreeing,” you laugh, “just saying.”  
“My dog is beautiful.”  
“He is! A handsome lad!”  
“Flowers are beautiful.”  
“Butterflies are beautiful!”  
“People are beautiful.”  
“Lots of them, yeah.”  
“Parts of people and people as a whole,” Ryan chuckles.  
“Getting a littler serial killer-ish but, yeah, I guess!” You laugh.  
“You don’t think parts of people are beautiful, (y/n)?”  
“I do, but you phrased it weird. Like, uh, your hair is incredible, for one.”  
Ryan takes his hair out of his bun and shakes his head to let it take its full volume. You laugh in response.  
“Your sense of style is beautiful! Much better than mine.” He compliments.   
Oh? A war of compliments? You have to win.  
“Your hands are nice! That’s a weird thing to say, but say it I shall.” You awkwardly but triumphantly say.   
“I get that all the time, actually,” he laughs before very seriously saying, “Your eyes are beautiful.”  
“YOUR eyes are beautiful!”  
He laughs and (un)intentionally leans into you. You lean your head onto his, laughing with him.   
“You’re one of my best friends,” he says quietly. You smile into his hair and give him a light squeeze. He gently hugs you back then starts to stand up.  
He offers his hand to you, “It’s getting dark, ready to go?”  
“What if I want high tide to take me?”  
“Geez, just tell me you don’t want to hang out, you don’t have to drown yourself,” he teases.  
You take his hand and lean into him playfully.  
“Race you to the car?” You started jogging before he could answer. He trips you slightly, not enough to make you fall, but enough to make you lose your balance and reset yourself. By the time you recovered from your near death, near mouthful of sand experience, you notice Ryan running to the parking lot.  
“Hey!” You shout, breaking into a sprint. You hear his giggles echo, the joy drowning out the sounds of the city. You don’t mind if he wins, he seems to be having fun. But you’ll be damned if you make it easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me literally 2 months to update this! I've been so busy and stressed, I've not touched my computer in 3 weeks! Hopefully, I'll get back in the swing of things and back to writing and updating more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfiction! There are not enough self-insert fics with Ryan! (My chapters are also pretty short! I'll try to post new chapters often!) Please let me know if you enjoy! <3


End file.
